Episode 172
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Chopper - Chopper |rating=12.4 |rank=3 }} "Ordeal of Swamp!! Chopper vs Priest Gedatsu!" is the 172nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper is attacked by Gedatsu, who turns out to be not smart enough, and eventually defeats him, sending him plummeting to the Blue Sea. Long Summary The battle still continues between the Shandian warriors and God's Enforcers. Robin, still in the ruins, explores it. She finds a monument which she commented must have been erected after the city fell and she found out that the name of the ancient city is called Shandra. Robin continued to make notes of what she had learnt regarding Shandra said to be herself that she would continue to explore and may be find some clue to the True History, which she could not find on the sea below. Just as she was observaing and taking notes, Yama appeared. Robin asked if Yama was one of Enel's Warriors and Yama was upset hearing that stating he is the Enforcers leader. He introduced himself to Robin and she inquired what he what he wanted of her, which Yama answered she would see soon enough. Chopper in a scared expression before Gedatsu, commented on how Gedatsu's eyes are rolled back and his white eyes appear scary. an enforcer tells Gedatsu to direct his eyes so as to see the enemy and Gedatsu did so in a shocked expression. This suprised Chopper who then thought Gedatsu to be stupid. Chopper realised Gedatsu was an enemy and said to Gedatsu that he must be one of the priests. Gedatsu introduced himself and his Ordeal however, he was not speaking out. The Enforcer again told Gedatsu to speak out else he will not be heard. Gedatsu, suprised said he was careless and told Chopper he is in the Ordeal of Swamp which has a 50% survival chance, but only due to his incompetence otherwise, it would be 5%. Gedatsu, flying on his Milky Dial, commented that a tanuki is not worth his time and attempted to attack Chopper with the Numagumo Burger. However, the attack hit the Enforcers instead. Chopper realized it is a cloud attack that cannot come off and sucks the victim in the more the victim tries to fight off the cloud. Just then, Gedatsu spotted Chopper and threw him another Numagumo Burger which Chopper dodged. Chopper ran towards the Enforcer and saved him. Gedatsu chastised the Enforcer for allowing himself to be saved by Chopper. The Enforcer then challenged Gedatsu which gave Chopper some motivation to fight. Gedatsu then attacked the Enforcer with Jet Punch which killed him. Chopper began to run but was challenged by Gedatsu. Gedatsu launched a Jet punch on Chopper however, Chopper initiated the Rumble Ball and used the Jumping Point to evade the attack. The battle between Gedatsu and Chopper then began. Yama began his attack on Robin. Robin became upset that Yama is destroying the ruins which Yama cared less about. Yama used the Punch Mountain on Robin which destroyed another ruin making Robin call Yama a fool. Monkey D. Luffy is still trying to find his way out of the "cave." Chopper finally found that Gedatsu's weak point was his feet and climbed up the ruin to grab onto Gedatsu's foot. Gedatsu, not aware of what is going on, kicked Chopper away and launched another Swamp Cloud Burger. Chopper dodged attack and jumped into the sky. Gedatsu commented the sky is where he fights his battle and followed Chopper. On jumping into the sky did Gedatsu notice that his other shoe was missing. He launched another Jet Punch which Chopper missed and Chopper then attacked him using Arm Point: oKokutei Cross. Gedatsu fell into the swamp and Chopper was temporarily relieved, until he saw Gedatsu still moving. Chopper began to yell for Gedatsu to sink deeper into the swamp. Gedatsu tried using the Milky dial on his other feet to escape but that made him sink deeper into the swamp; Chopper then praised himself for beating Gedatsu. Aisa is then seen on a dial boat and she heard Gedatsu's defeated voice and commented to herself about letting the others know that another priest has been defeated. Just then, her boat stopped working and a Skyshark began to attack her. She was then rescued by Conis and Pagaya before the shark would eat her. Conis introduced Suu and Pagaya to Aisa. Aisa requested to be taken to Upper Yard and Conis mentioned they were on their way there to lead the Straw Hats out of Skypiea. Aisa then told them the Straw Hats were already on their way out and Conis implored Aisa to lead them to the Straw Hats. Chopper is then shown applauding himself of finally being a pirate and commented on finding the gold himself. He wondered if the rest of the exploration crew had arrived "over there," which resembles the bean stalk. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nico Robin *Yama *Tony Tony Chopper *Gedatsu *Monkey D. Luffy *Aisa *Conis *Pagaya *Su Attacks ;Gedatsu *Numagumo Burger *Jet Punch ;Chopper *Scope *Kokutei Cross ;Yama *Punch Mountain Site Navigation 172 172 172 172